Ling Yao and Lan fan's story
by greenea
Summary: Post-anime: Brotherhood. A year after Ling is crowned Emperor, an assassination attempt leaves Lanfan near death. Ling realizes his feeling towards his precious guard, but can he summon the courage to tell her and will she return them?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Push and Pull

"Hey! Lanfan! I wana go on a walk!"

The female bodygaurd next to the Xingese Emperor sighed. "Very well, Young Master. Let me go and prepare my weapons."

Ling whooped as Lanfan walked out of his chambers.

"Lets go to the gardens, Lanfan," Ling said grabing ahold of her hand and draging her away towards the place the palace gardens where. Lanfan was imideatly gratefull for her mask that held her blushing face. Only when they reatched the pond did he release her hand. For a while, he just stood, looking at the pond. Then, after a long silence, Ling turned to Lanfan with a smile.

Her face grew more hot, "M-my lord?"

"How do you feel about a swim," he asked micvosly. Before her honned reflexes could react, Ling had pushed her into the pond. With a shriek and a splash, she went in.

When she resurfaced, Ling was pointing a finger at her laughing. Quickly, Lanfan grabbed his arm and yanked. Ling yelped, surprised, as he went in. She couldn't help but laugh as he resurfaced. "Oh, you're going to get it now," he growled playfully.

Lanfan expeced the jump and was able to move to the side easily. Laughing again, he jumped at her. They continued this for a while. Him jumping at her, and her dodging. Soon, they where near the deep part. One time, Ling jumped at her and didn't resurface.

She grew worried, "Young Lord?! Where-" There was a yaking at her ankles and she was pulled down. Acting on instint, she pulled out a kuni... Then she reased that it was Ling who had pulled her ankles.

Ling laughed at her when they resurfaced, "Ha-ha-ha-ha! You should see your face!"

"Young Master," she scolded, "Please do not do that again!" Without thinking, she hugged him. "Don't scare me like that." After a moment, Ling hugged her back.

"I promise. I won't."

They stayed like that until Lanfan realised what she was doing. She pulled back, red as a tomato. "I-I'm sorry, young lord, please forgiv-"

"There is nothing to forgive," he said gently. After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Ling begain to swim away, saying, "Come on, lets get out before we get hypothermia."

"What's you're favorite part of your day, Lan?"

Lanfan smiled a bit at her old nickname, "I don't know, My lord."

"Well, my favorite thing is meal time!" Lanfan sighed. She had been expecting that. Ling tipped his head at her, "Something wrong? You don't like my awnser? 'Cause I can change it!"

"It's not that my lord," she said, "I expeced that you would say that."

"You realy know me well," he said chuckilng.

For a while, they where like that. Gazing out at the pond as the sun started to set. Lanfan realised how late it was when the sun slipped below the horizion. Standing up she said, "You should return, My lord, it is gettitng late."

" 'kay," he said, "Lets go." He stood up and walked away with Lanfan close behind. When the palace came into view, Lanfan tensed. Ling noticed her. "What's wrong? Are you alright?" Without so much as a word, she threw a kunai at the tree close to them. The 'tree' let out a groan and fell to the ground. Dead.

"Very good, Lanfan," he said smiling at her. "Come on, we can send someone to get the body later." Bowing, the bodygaurd turned to him. As she stood up straight, there was a pressure on her back. Ling gasped when she fell to the ground. "LANFAN!"

Apparently, the assassion was not completely dead. He had chucked a throwing knife at Lanfan's exposed back. Without a moments hesitation, Ling strode over to assassion and severed his head from his body. He dropped his sword and ran to the gaurd on the ground. "Lanfan!" Carefully, he picked her up and ran to the palace as fast as he could.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Day and Night

_(TP)_ The next time Lanfan woke up, it was still dark. Frowning, she sat up.

... Or well, tried to. She had only just moved when pain raced up her back and she was forced to lay back down. When her blankets let out a gentle snore, she realised where she was at. Her eyes closed in embarassment, _Oh, god. Please no!_

"ZZZZZZ-*snort*- L-Lanfan? Lanfan!" As her 'blanket' moved, her body moved, causing her to moan in pain. "Oh, god! Lanfan, I'm sooooo sorry! Are you alright?!" Her 'blanket' was actualy Ling Yao, the Emperor of Xing and her master.

"I-I am alright, My Lord," she whispered, "But why am I in your chambers? Shouldn't I be in my own or the infermery?"

Ling chuckled, "Well, after the, um, _incodent_, yesterday, Mei thought it would be best if you had a constant eye on you. So, naturaly, I volulenteered."

"My lord," she said hastily, "I am eternaly gratefull for your generousity, but I should be in my own chambers."

As she tried once again to get up, Ling made her lay down. "Ah-ah-ah-ah! You need your sleep! You've been through a lot and you need to get your strengh back up!" When she tried to protest, he added, "Don't make me order you! So sleep!"

"B-but my lord! What if-" She cut off when Ling placed a finger on her lips.

"Go to sleep, Lan, you need it," he ordered. Finaly, she stopped strugling and closed her eyes. Soon, sleep folded her in its arms.

As Lanfan's breathing evened out, Ling looked at her fondly. He decided not to tell her _why _Mei had him keep eyes on her. She would only get mad and yell at him.

For no reason, the Xingese Emperor sighed. _Stupid counsle_, he thought, _Ruins everything for me. _"_That's not how an Emperor should eat,_" he mocked quietly, "_Emperor's rise early! You need to produce an heir!_ Stupid fucking counsle, all they _do_ is fucking nagg me like my mother..."

Sighing, he climbed into his bed again and wrapped his arms around Lanfan's sleeping form. Ling felt nothing but content as he burried his head into her soft black hair. Soon falling asleep to the smell of lavender.

_(Time Passes)_ Ling woke suddenly, just as the sun was rising. He was confused why until he realised that Lanfan was moving in her sleep from a nightmare. Lanfan's face was beaded in sweat and her hair clung in lumps to her face. She kept mumbling something that he could not make out as she tossed and turned. "Lanfan," he said gently trying to wake her up. When it didn't work, he raised his voice slightly, "Lanfan. Lanfan!"

The last time he said her name, her eyes snapped open and she shot up. Before she got far, pain raced up her back. Letting out a cry of pain, she fell back onto the bed. "Lanfan," Ling said worringly, "Are you alright?"

Making it look painful, she nodded. "You where dreaming," he said softly. "It sounded like it was a nightmare, too." Carefully, he wrapped his arms around her. "You had me worried, Lan."

Lanfan blushed sightly, saying, "M-my lord..?"

"I-I thought I could deal with the posibilty of you dying, b-but not anymore! When I saw you on the ground, bleeding out, I-I couldn't... I haven't thought sraight for days, Lan. Days! I realised something during that time. Lanfan, I can't live without you. I-"

"Wait," she said realizing something of her own, "_Days?!_ How long have I been out?"

"Lanfan," he said seriously, "Let me finish. What I realised is that I lo- no, I'm in love with you."

Lanfan's blush was now a deep scarlet red and she looked away. "My lord, I do not deserve your-"

"Yes, Lan, you and you alone deserve it," he said, "You, who has saved me time and time again. You, who has insited on following me everywhere, even tagging along with me on my parnks. You, who I have known since I was a child. You, Lanfan, the woman I love and will allways love." He looked down at her blushing face. She still didn't look at him.

Ling frowned and asked gently, "Don't you love me Lanfan?"

She was silent for a while, then whispered, "Just because nothing is shown, doesn't mean there is nothing there." Her eyes widened and she slapped her hand across her big mouth, her blush becoming even more red.

He smiled, "So you _**Do **_love me!" As her hand slipped from her mouth, Ling leaned down and kissed her.

Lanfan found her-self at a loss for words- literaly- as Ling continued to kiss her. He snacked one arm around her waist and the other around her neck, pulling her closer. Despite thinking how scandles this was, she returned them with equal force.

... Until her back started to spasm. Ling gasped as she started to move uncontrole abely. "Lanfan!" He held her limbs down so she didn't hurt her-self. Her eyes had rolled back into her head and all he could see was the whites. After a full minute (of which, he was treriffied to his wits) she finaly stopped.

Her hair had come out its bun and hung in clumps around her pale face. Ling pressed a finger to her neck, checking for a pulse. About a second, he found one. It felt weak, but it still was there. He released his breath in relief and got out of the bed. When he reached the hallway, he called for Mei.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Afterwards

A black-haired girl came in a few minutes later. Pausing outside the Emperor's chambers, she smoothed down her pink dress. On her shoulder, a small panda sniffed the air. Mei had ran the entire way from her room when she heard that Ling had summoned her on account of Lanfan's condition. She knocked on the door.

"Come in," Ling awnsered from with in.

Mei opened the double doors and walked in. Ling was on a chair next to his bed, holding onto Lanfan's flesh hand. Lanfan her-self was on the bed, out cold and pale. She was defiantly worse than when she had been here the other day!"What happened," Mei demanded as she started to look over her.

Hesitantly, Ling said, "Well, she was up for a few minutes and started to spasm. I-I held down her limbs so she wouldn't hurt her-self."

"Good idea," Mei said, "She could've been harmed worse if you hadn't." Ling grew silent as she continued to check on the bodyguard. "How long ago was this?"

"A-about thirty minutes ago," he awnsered, "Why?"

"I think she'll be up soon."

"What? How do you know?!"

There was a groan that came from his fateful guard in response to his question. "Y-young Lord..?"

Smiling, Mei left the room without another word. Ling, however, was immediately at her side, holding onto her flesh hand. "I'm right here, Lan. I won't ever leave. I swear."

As Lanfan blinked open her eyes, she squinted at him. "Young Master?"

"Yes? What is it? Are you okay?"

"Why am I in your bed?" Ling took one look at her and started to laugh.

Making it look painful, Lanfan sat up to look at him as he rolled on the ground, still in his laughing fit. "What's so funny? Please forgive my rudeness."

When he finally stopped, Ling said, "I've been so worried about you after you started to spasm and the first thing you say is 'why am I in your bed'!" With that he burst out laughing again.

Lanfan frowned, "I don't see what's so funny about it! What if someone where to see me? What if-" She was cut off by Ling kissing her. Suddenly, the memories of the last time she woke up came back to her. _Oh_, she thought as he continued to kiss her, _Oh._

Ling pulled back after a minute, grinning like a mad man. "Now," he said stroking the side of her face softly, "You are going to stay in that bed until you get better. Okay?"

Blushing slightly, she nodded and he helped her lay back down. Then Ling laid next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Good night, Lan."

"Good night, Master Ling."

He frowned, "Don't call me that."

Now frowning her-self, she said, "Very well, Youn- Ling." The Xingese Emperor smiled and put his head into the nape of her neck. Still smiling, he fell asleep soon after his guard did.

Less than a year later, a group of Amestrin's crossed the desert for a special occasion. As they arrived at the Xingese palace, Mei smiled at Alphonse. "You know," she whispered, "I'm going to have some pretty disturbing news for your brother afterwards, right?"

Smiling him-self, Alphonse nodded at his wife. Yes, earlier in the year, the two had been officially married in Amestris. Ling had been able to attend by telling the clan elders to get off his back and that if he wanted to see his younger sister married, he would see his sister married with or without their permission. When Mei heard this, she laughed until she could laugh no more.

Edward and Winry where joking around and trying to get their own kids, Daisy and Jake, to calm down. (don't judge! I'm horrible at names!) The two where trying to get their children not to run off as well because it was about to start. As if on cue, there was a loud _BANG! _as a gong was struck, signaling everyone to get seated.

The Amestrian's hurried to find a seat near the front. After Winry and Ed finally accomplished the seemingly impossible task of getting Jake to stop pestering his younger sister, he gong was sounded once again. They all turned to see someone very familiar walk down the isle. Mei gasped and Winry whispered, "My. God!" All Al could do was nod again, caught speechless.

Walking down was none other than the long, black haired, Xingese warrior, Lanfan.

Lanfan had a emerald green dress on with a blue flower ornate in her hair. She was obviously uncomfortable in it, but managed to get to the alter without falling or stumbling. By the time she reached it, she was almost as red as a tomato. When Ling smiled at her, her blushed reddened so bad that it would put Ed's coat to shame. Ling wrapped a hand around her waist and whispered, "You look beautiful, Lan."

Still blushing, she managed to say, "And you look h-handsome, L-Ling."

Ling laughed quietly and turned his attention back to the preacher. Some time later, he said, "I now pronounce you Husband and Wife! You may kiss the bride!" Ling happily kissed Lanfan and the crowed erupted into an uproar of cheering. Mei's the loudest of all.

As the newly wed walked down the isle, Ling said to Lanfan, "You know, I'm happy it ended this way."

She laid her head on his shoulder, "Me, too." Smiling, he kissed the top of her head and they walked into forever. A good, happily ever after!

**The end **

_**Sorry, I'm a sucker for happy endings and I hate character death. But I enjoyed making this fanfic, and I hope you did too! And don't forget to review, please!**_


End file.
